Une rencontre inattendue
by KillTheMoon
Summary: Quand Artemis Fowl et Klaus Baudelaire se rencontrent à un gala de charité et qu'ils se tapent mutuellement dans l'œil. Ça finit forcément dans un lit. Klaustemis.
1. Chapter 1

_Crossover : Artemis Fowl x Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire_  
 _Pairing : Artemis/Klaus_  
 _UA post livres_  
 _Attention, cette fic contient des spoilers des derniers tomes d'Artemis Fowl._

En quelques années, la famille Fowl avait recouvré sa réputation au sein de la haute société britannique. Compte tenu des événements féeriques qui avait bouleversé sa vie, Artemis n'avait pas assisté au changement opéré dans la politique familiale et avait été mis devant le fait établi. Il s'était retrouvé avec deux petits frères aussi adorables que détestables, un père plein de remords et décidé à l'écarter aussi longtemps que possible des affaires familiales sous prétexte qu'il était encore trop jeune et une mère désireuse de le voir mener une "vie normale" (autrement dit elle l'avait obligé à reprendre sa scolarité bien qu'il en n'avait aucunement besoin et contraint à porter des vêtements de "jeune de son âge" dans l'espoir que cela aiderait son fils aîné à s'intégrer).

Artemis ne pouvait nier qu'il était fort agréable d'être chouchouté par ses parents et de ne plus avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules (ni la nécessité de le sauver tous les quatre matins). Après avoir manqué de devenir fou et de mourir (une belle manière qu'il était successivement devenu fou, puis était mort au cours de ces dernières années), le jeune homme estimait en effet avoir droit à un repos bien mérité. Après avoir catégoriquement refusé d'aller au lycée comme sa mère le souhaitait, il était entré en fac de droit. Un comble, pour l'ex plus jeune malfaiteur de son époque. A croire qu'il avait, lui aussi, décidé de rentrer dans le droit chemin. En vérité, s'il aspirait à devenir diplomate entre le monde des humains et le peuple des fées et envisageait pour l'heure de mener une vie respectable, il n'en restait pas moins Artemis Fowl II.

En attendant de voir ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer et sa vraie nature refaire surface, le jeune homme à présent âgé de dix-huit ans soignait son image publique en conversant avec des partenaires financiers de son père, une coupe de champagne à la main. Si son père le tenait volontairement à l'écart des affaires (comme s'il avait réellement les moyens d'interdire à son fils quoi que ce soit, fils qui s'était pendant longtemps - rappelons-le - autoproclamé le plus jeune génie du mal), Artemis était toujours l'héritier Fowl et devait se comporter en tant que tel. Autrement dit, il se devait d'apparaître et de briller dans les soirées et galas où étaient conviés ses parents.

Ce soir-là, les Fowl avaient été invités à un gala de charité et une vente aux enchères dont les bénéfices devaient être reversés à une association venant en aide aux malades du SIDA dans les pays en voie de développement. Artemis restait extrêmement sceptique, doutant fortement de l'efficacité de ce type d'événements. S'il voulait réellement aider les malades du SIDA, il connaissait des moyens bien plus directs de le faire et n'avait pas besoin d'acheter des antiquités. Néanmoins, il eut été malvenu qu'il énonce à haute voix ses critiques, aussi les garda-t-il pour lui durant tout le temps de la vente. Il fit l'acquisition de plusieurs croquis de Degas pour sa collection personnelle, et s'accorda une petite folie en achetant un sabre absolument hors de prix pour l'anniversaire de Juliet.

Après la vente aux enchères, les invités se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle de réception richement décorée. Artemis ne manqua pas de juger sévèrement la surabondance de dorures, miroirs et argenterie qui manquait selon lui cruellement de classe et de bon goût. Un verre de champagne à la main, il se tenait à l'écart et ne souhaitait pas se mêler à ces personnes qui, malgré leur portefeuille bien rempli, demeuraient à ses yeux sans intérêt. Il se contentait d'observer ces hommes et ces femmes qui se laissaient aller à des jeux de courbettes, séduction et faux-semblants. A première vue, il était le plus jeune de toute l'assistance, et vraisemblablement le plus intelligent. Il ne voyait pas à qui il aurait pu faire la causette.

Il envisageait de se retirer sur le grand balcon pour sortir son smartphone en toute tranquillité et s'adonner à des activités plus excitantes lorsque sa mère l'invita d'un regard à la rejoindre. Elle était en compagnie de deux jeunes gens, deux frère et soeur à première vue, qui devaient être à peine plus âgés que lui. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir moins de trente ans dans ce gala, mais rien n'indiquait que ces deux-là soient intéressants. Sa mère avait la manie de le présenter à toute personne ayant approximativement son âge dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse des amis. Autant vous dire que ses efforts étaient jusqu'à présent restés vains.

Artemis rejoint sa mère, un demi-sourire feint sur le visage. Il la laissa passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle, comme s'il avait six ans, sans protester. Ce n'était pas le moment d'apparaître comme un ado rebelle en plein conflit avec sa mère.

— Arty, je voulais te présenter aux jeunes Baudelaire. Leurs parents étaient des partenaires importants des Fowl, et en particulier de ton père, lorsqu'ils étaient encore parmi nous.

Un tic agita le visage d'Artemis à l'entente de son surnom, mais encore une fois, il ne releva pas pour plutôt se concentrer sur les Baudelaire. Ce nom lui était familier, il s'était même renseigné sur eux à une époque. Les parents étaient morts dans un incendie et les liens entre les Fowl et les Baudelaire avaient été rompus. Les trois héritiers avaient été placé dans diverses familles, en attendant la majorité de l'aînée et visiblement, ce moment était arrivé.

— Je te présente Violet et Klaus. Ils sont tous les deux en charge des affaires Baudelaire maintenant, Klaus vient de fêter sa majorité, comme toi, expliqua la mère d'Artemis avec un grand sourire.

Violet était relativement grande pour une fille, elle dépassait Artemis d'une demi-tête. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns détachés et une robe dans les tons prune plutôt austère. Il s'apprêtait à faire un baise-main à la jeune fille, mais cette dernière le surprit en lui tendant la main d'un geste décidé. Il la serra en s'étonnant de sa poigne.

— Enchanté, je suis Artemis. J'espère que nous auront à nouveau l'occasion de travailler ensemble comme nos parents.  
— Nous verrons, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser place à son frère qui n'avait pas quitté Artemis du regard depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. Artemis se demande pourquoi ce garçon le fixait avec tant d'insistance et se sentit presque mal à l'aise en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Klaus était plus petit que lui et semblait très frêle. Il portait des lunettes rondes qui lui donnait un air d'intellectuel et un costume noir très ajusté. La pâleur de sa peau laissait penser qu'il ne voyait pas souvent la lumière de soleil. Le regard d'Artemis s'attarda sur les nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui grêlaient ses joues, son cou et ses mains avant d'être à nouveau capté par les yeux verts du jeune homme. Un petit sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres de Klaus et Artemis se sentit rougir.

— Ravi de te rencontrer, Arty, déclara Klaus d'un ton provocant.

Gêné, Artemis détourna les yeux et préféra faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il vit néanmoins Violet donner un coup de coude à son frère, sans entendre le reproche qu'elle lui chuchotait.

A côté, la mère d'Artemis semblait absolument enchantée par la rencontre de la nouvelle génération Fowl et Baudelaire.

— Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, les jeunes. Amusez-vous bien, gloussa-t-elle avant de se pencher vers Artemis. Tu as rougi, elle te plaît Violet ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Artemis n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa mère était déjà partie retrouver sa place au bras de son père. Il n'avait pas rougi ! Et il n'était absolument pas intéressé par Violet ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Apparemment sa mère n'avait plus pour seul objectif de l'aider à se faire des amis, mais bel et bien de l'aider à se trouver une petite amie… Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En plus, il devait maintenant faire la conversation aux Baudelaire, alors que le frère avait une attitude très étrange et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Pardonnez ma mère, elle se mêle souvent de ce qui ne la regarde pas.  
— Nous l'avons trouvé très gentille, au contraire. Elle est attentionnée, tu devrais en profiter, déclara Violet d'un ton sec.

Se plaindre de sa mère devant des orphelins n'était pas la meilleure initiative d'Artemis. Ne sachant comment relancer la conversation, il préféra y couper court. Il n'avait visiblement rien en commun avec les deux Baudelaire, de toute manière.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je vais prendre un peu l'air. Je commence à étouffer avec tout ce monde.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Après un bref hochement de tête poli, Artemis s'éclipsa dans le couloir du manoir. Il déposa sa coupe sur une commode et partit à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille, un salon ou une bibliothèque. Après avoir ouvert quelques portes successives, il tomba enfin sur un petit boudoir dont les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques pleines à craquer des livres. Il y trouva un ouvrage d'économie relativement récent qu'il n'avait jamais lu et décida de passer le reste de la soirée ici, sans personne pour le déranger.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée inattendue de Klaus Baudelaire. L'avait-il suivi ou cherchait-il lui aussi un endroit tranquille ? Artemis craignait qu'il ne s'agisse de la première possibilité, mais il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il choisit d'ignorer royalement le jeune homme dont il sentait pourtant le regard posé sur lui. Ce n'était même pas qu'il souhaitait être impoli, mais il était mal à l'aise. Il se sentait rougir furieusement, bien malgré lui et se forçait à garder les yeux rivés sur son livre.

Il entendit Klaus fouiller dans les étagères, puis le sentit s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Bientôt, on n'entendait plus que le son délicat des pages qu'on tourne. Pour être honnête, Artemis tournait les pages machinalement, pour se donner contenance, mais n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer sur ce qui pouvait bien être écrit. La présence de Klaus le perturbait, il avait envie de lever les yeux sur lui, mais craignait de croiser son regard. Il préférait faire semblant de lire en attendant que, peut-être, l'autre garçon prenne la parole. Mais Klaus n'avait pas l'air décidé à engager la conversation, bien au contraire. Pourtant, il tournait les pages de son livre si rapidement qu'Artemis était certain qu'il était impossible qu'il lise. Il prenait ses aises sur le canapé, allant jusqu'à retirer ses chaussures pour étendre ses jambes. Artemis ne dit rien en sentant le pied du garçon se poser contre sa cuisse. Etait-ce volontaire ? Non, il devait simplement tenter de s'installer confortablement.

Au bout d'un long moment, Artemis - qui ne faisait même plus l'effort de tourner les pages - se risqua à relever les yeux, espérant pouvoir observer l'autre garçon à la dérobée. Mais Klaus le fixait déjà et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de croiser son regard. Artemis sentit ses joues chauffer.

— Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à m'accorder un regard. Suis-je si peu digne d'intérêt pour que tu ne daignes même pas lever les yeux sur moi ? ricana le jeune homme en fermant son livre.

Il ramena ses jambes pour s'assoir en tailleur, sans quitter Artemis du regard. Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre et resta silencieux. Les yeux verts de Klaus semblaient pétiller de malice.

— Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Artemis ne comprenait pas l'attitude du jeune homme à l'autre bout du sofa. Il le déconcertait. Cherchait-il à attirer son attention ? Dans quel but ? Quelle idée avait-il derrière la tête ? On aurait dit qu'il essayait de le provoquer, mais pourquoi ? Artemis fit la liste des raisons qui pouvaient expliquer cette étrange communication que tentait s'établir Klaus :  
1\. Il avait envie qu'ils deviennent amis  
2\. Il cherchait à obtenir des informations  
3\. Il souhaitait une collaboration entre les empires Fowl et Baudelaire  
4\. Il… lui manquait une case ?

Aucune de ces possibilités ne semblaient plausibles. Sauf peut-être la dernière. Peut-être Klaus avait-il des difficultés avec les relations sociales, un peu comme lui. A la différence qu'Artemis expliquait très bien cet aspect de sa personnalité par sa surdouance. Il n'était pas fait pour le contact humain.

— Tu lis quoi ? demanda Klaus en remontant ses lunettes.

Finalement, peut-être essayait-il de faire ami-ami ? Artemis releva un peu son livre pour que l'autre jeune homme puisse lire le titre et l'auteur sur la couverture.

— Un traité d'économie, répondit-il en restant volontairement évasif, pensant que de toute manière, Klaus ne comprendrait pas.  
— Je l'ai déjà lu, celui-là, à l'époque où j'en étais aux étagères sur l'économie et la finance. C'était sympa comme lecture. Instructif.  
— Tu en étais aux étagères ?  
— Je fonctionne par section de la bibliothèque du manoir qu'on a, avec mes soeurs. J'ai lu les livres sur l'économie et la finance en septembre, par exemple. Ensuite, je suis passé à la philosophie, etc. Ce mois-ci, je m'occupe du rayon d'histoire de l'art, expliqua simplement Klaus en agitant son livre consacré à la peinture hollandaise.

Artemis haussa les sourcils. Il était bizarre, celui-là, avec ses lectures thématiques. En même temps, Artemis était impressionné, le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains était très loin de la littérature jeunesse. Klaus était vraisemblablement plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air, aussi le dévisagea-t-il avec une grande attention. Il avait un regard étonnant, énigmatique et semblait très sûr de lui. Il n'était pas intimidé le moins du monde, contrairement à Artemis qui se sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Tu… tu lis beaucoup ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé brièvement.  
— Enormément, c'est ma plus grande passion. Violet est l'inventrice de la famille et je suis le lecteur. On se complète plutôt bien, je lui apporte les compétences théoriques dont elle manque parfois. Ça lui laisse le champ libre pour développer de nouvelles inventions révolutionnaires.

Révolutionnaires, vraiment ? Artemis, qui avait - rappelons-le - inventé et programmé le cube C, un mini-ordinateur basé sur la technologie fée et sécurisé par un Code Eternité à l'âge de treize ans, restait sceptique. Néanmoins, par politesse, il préféra ne pas faire de remarques. Par politesse, mais surtout parce que Klaus avait commencé à bouger distraitement son pied contre sa cuisse.

Le jeune homme ignorait comment le faire remarquer à son interlocuteur, aussi tenta-t-il un sourire qui était supposé dire « tu es bien gentil, mais pourrais-tu retirer ton pied de là s'il te plaît ? ». Klaus lui répondit avec un sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, aussi Artemis préféra détourner les yeux et abandonner la partie.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter économie, dans un langage que des oreilles extérieures aurait jugé incompréhensible. Artemis était plus à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait d'aborder des sujets techniques et de sortir des discussions considérées comme « sociales » sur les activités extrascolaires et la météo. En quelques minutes, il arriva à la conclusion que Klaus Baudelaire était loin d'être un imbécile, bien au contraire. Il était surpris par sa vivacité d'esprit, ses connaissances et ne fut surpris qu'à moitié lorsque le jeune homme laissa sous-entendre qu'il possédait une mémoire photographique. Certes, il continuait à se rapprocher un peu trop de lui et en était arrivé à passer un bras autour de ses épaules, mais Artemis acceptait de passer au-dessus de ces excentricités en matière de sociabilité.

A un moment, Klaus cessa néanmoins d'alimenter la conversation. Gêné, Artemis resta immobile, observant la bibliothèque autour de lui. Il n'osait pas bouger et la main de l'autre garçon s'était discrètement posée sur sa cuisse. Cette fois, il allait devoir lui dire qu'il allait trop loin. Klaus était peut-être perspicace et digne d'intérêt, mais la situation actuelle était vraiment trop étrange pour qu'Artemis s'en accommode.

Sous l'effet du stress, il sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Il était presque certain d'être d'un beau rouge pivoine. Klaus releva ses lunettes sur son front et eut un petit rire, vraisemblablement pour se moquer, piquant la colère d'Artemis qui esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Pas assez vite, puisque Klaus l'attrapa soudainement par le menton et rapprocha son visage sans prévenir pour… l'embrasser ?!

Cette fois, il fallut moins d'une seconde à Artemis pour analyser la situation et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce type était en train d'essayer de l'embrasser et leurs lèvres étaient pour ainsi dire : entrées en contact. En un instant, Artemis parvint à recoller les morceaux et à enfin prendre pleine mesure du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Depuis le début, Klaus était en train de le draguer et opérait des rapprochements physiques pour le tester. Et lui… il était resté planté bêtement, sans le détromper !

Maudissant son manque de réactivité en matière de relations humaines, Artemis se reprit néanmoins et attrapa les épaules de Klaus pour le repousser avec fermeté. Il sentait ses joues le brûler tellement il avait honte de s'être fait embobiner et surtout, d'avoir laissé croire à l'autre jeune homme qu'il était intéressé. Avait-il l'air gay ? En tout cas, il ne se serait jamais douté que Klaus l'était. Ce dernier semblait un peu surpris par sa réaction et fronçait les sourcils en le regardant.

Plus embarrassé que jamais, Artemis se releva pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Klaus. Les mains en avant, il se tenait comme s'il avait peur que l'autre lui saute dessus. Il devait mettre les choses au clair, et se retirer. C'était la meilleure réaction à avoir. Pas la peine de se couvrir de ridicule en s'attardant davantage ou en cherchant des explications.

— Je… je ne suis pas… Désolé si je t'ai… laissé penser que… bafouilla Artemis.

Face à lui, toujours assis dans le canapé, Klaus poussa un profond soupir.

— Je vois. Je te présente mes excuses, j'ai dû mal interpréter.

Et pas qu'un peu. Artemis hocha la tête. Mais voyant que son interlocuteur se relevait et faisait un geste vers lui, il fit un pas en arrière en levant le bras pour se protéger. Klaus arrêta son mouvement, et Artemis réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que lui tendre la main. Cette fois, le jeune homme n'eut pas seulement l'air déçu, mais surtout blessé.

— Ça va, je vais pas t'agresser, railla-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
— C'est pas ce que je… tenta de s'expliquer Artemis en s'emmêlant les pinceaux.  
— Laisse tomber. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille rejoindre ma sœur. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

En entendant la porte claquer derrière Klaus, Artemis se sentit soudainement stupide. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à analyser clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en plus il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Malheureusement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Si Domovoi avait été là, ou même Juliet, il aurait pu lui expliquer. Il allait devoir lui demander conseil en rentrant.

De retour dans la salle de réception, Artemis eut quand même le réflexe de chercher Klaus dans la foule. Il avait repris sa place dans l'ombre de sa sœur et affichait une mine bien plus maussade qu'une heure auparavant. Artemis n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser davantage la situation car sa mère surgit de la foule pour attraper son bras. Encore une fois, elle voulait le présenter à des personnes bien placées. Artemis se glissa dans son rôle de fils héritier sans broncher, il aurait tout le temps de penser à autre chose une fois rentré chez lui.

*****

Allongé sur son lit, son portable posé sur te torse, Artemis fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Régulièrement, il prenait son téléphone. Il parcourait ses contacts, s'arrêtait sur un nom, écrivait le brouillon d'un message, effaçait, réécrivait, effaçait une nouvelle fois, abandonnait, soupirait, puis relâchait son portable.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire à Klaus.

 _Salut, c'est Artemis. Je t'ai stalké sur internet, je me suis renseigné sur ta vie depuis que tu es né, sur celle de tes parents aussi tant qu'à faire, j'ai infiltré ton ordinateur et au passage j'ai récupéré ton numéro. Et j'oubliais, je t'ai géolocalisé, je sais que tu es actuellement dans une bibliothèque à Londres et que tu as été acheter un laté chez Starbucks il y a une heure parce que je peux aussi voir ton relevé de carte bancaire. A part ça, je pense beaucoup à toi et j'ai envie de te revoir. A très vite. PS : Je t'ai vu sur la caméra de surveillance devant la bibliothèque, j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux._

Non, il ne pouvait pas envoyer ça. A vrai dire, il était mortifié par ce qu'il avait fait. D'ordinaire, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il avait l'habitude de se renseigner en détails sur les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'infiltrer ainsi dans la vie du jeune Baudelaire à la base. Il voulait seulement trouver son Facebook, son mail ou son numéro. N'importe quel moyen de contact ! Sauf que de fil en aiguille… il s'était un peu laissé emporter. Les mauvaises habitudes.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Artemis ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et encore moins ce qu'il voulait. En étant un peu honnête, il se doutait bien de ce qui se passait dans son cerveau, et plus généralement dans son corps, mais il préférait encore nier l'évidence et le fait que Domovoi se moque de lui n'était pas étranger à cette attitude. Lorsqu'il lui avait confié repenser constamment à sa rencontre avec Klaus, le garde du corps n'avait pas manqué d'éclater de rire et de lui faire remarquer que depuis cette fameuse réception, il passait son temps à évoquer la famille Baudelaire et à chanter les louanges du fils.

N'importe quoi, il ne chantait les louanges de personne… Certes, Klaus était intelligent et serait sans doute un partenaire de choix. Partenaire financier, cela s'entendait. A moins que… Artemis avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Admettons. Il avait envie de revoir Klaus, de lui parler, d'avoir des conversations qu'il imaginait déjà passionnantes (sa fouille méticuleuse dans la vie des Baudelaire lui avait permis de constater à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être intéressant et doué). Il voulait bien admettre ça. Ensuite ? Il repensait sans arrêt à l'attitude de Klaus, à son bras autour de ses épaules, sa main sur sa cuisse et… idéalisait complètement sur un baiser qui avait duré en temps et pour tout un quart de seconde. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en formaliser, ce n'était RIEN. Juste une pression nulle de deux bouches l'une contre l'autre. Pourtant il y repensait.

Il se souvenait avec exactitude de la couleur de ses yeux verts. Non, c'était faux. Il avait seulement regardé des dizaines de photos en cachette. Klaus avait aussi de nombreuses tâches de rousseur, sur le nez, les joues et les épaules. Il le savait parce qu'il avait trouvé une photo de lui sur la plage en Italie avec ses sœurs.

…

Il était pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Obsédé par un mec qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, qui certes, lui avait fait des avances, mais qu'il avait repoussé et qu'il avait blessé ou au moins vexé sur la fin. Il était totalement improbable que Klaus accepte de le revoir.

Pour faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Aller boire un verre, comme des gens normaux ? Discuter ? Et après ? Artemis n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être était-ce seulement une obsession passagère après tout ? Avait-il vraiment envie de… plus ? Par exemple, de l'embrasser encore ? Voire de coucher avec lui ? Certes, il s'était un peu masturbé en pensant à lui, mais est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose ?

Désespéré, Artemis poussa un profond soupir. Il s'en voulait mortellement d'avoir repoussé Klaus lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, mais il avait été pris au dépourvu ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de se rendre compte que oui, le jeune Baudelaire lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait vraiment très très envie de revoir Klaus. Et oui, il voulait l'embrasser pour de vrai, pour tester. Pas juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres, un vrai baiser avec des langues et des dents. Oui, il avait envie de lui enlever sa chemise pour mordre ses épaules grêlées de tâches de rousseur. Etdelesucerpourvoircommentçafaisait, voilà, c'était dit ! Et de se faire sucer, aussi.

Il se demandait si ça serait bon. Meilleur que tout seul, sans doute. Vu comment il était sûr de lui, Klaus devait avoir un peu d'expérience. Contrairement à Artemis. D'ailleurs, dans l'éventuelle éventualité où il le reverrait et où l'opportunité de coucher se présenterait, Artemis se demandait comment il pourrait trouver le courage d'avouer être vierge.

Peut-être que Klaus trouverait ça mignon ? Il serait alors très tendre et prendrait le temps de l'embrasser longuement pour le mettre en confiance. Soudainement détendu, Artemis ferma les yeux et commença à caresser son ventre en relevant sa chemise. Il imaginait Klaus la déboutonner lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il retirerait ses lunettes et embrasserait son torse au fur et à mesure, ses lèvres seraient chaudes. Se laissant aller à son fantasme, Artemis ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer. Il commença à se masturber en imaginant Klaus au dessus de lui. S'ils couchaient un jour ensemble, il pourrait s'agripper à ses épaules, elles lui avaient parues carrées et fortes sur les photos.

Le jeune homme accéléra le rythme en visualisant le corps dénudé de Klaus, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux verts. Klaus le sucerait et lui mettrait un doigt. Oui, Artemis voulait qu'il lui écarte les cuisses et qu'il s'enfonce en lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se mit naturellement à bouger les hanches.

Soudain, son téléphone oublié se mit à vibrer sur son torse. Ayant l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit, Artemis cessa immédiatement son activité. Rongé par la honte, il consulta son téléphone. C'était Domovoi.

 _Alors, tu as envoyé un message à ton Baudelaire ?_

Comment pouvait-il… ? Pendant quelques secondes, Artemis sentit la panique l'envahir. Est-ce qu'il y avait la caméra de sa chambre était active ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était lui qui s'occupait du système de sécurité, c'était impossible. C'était forcément un hasard. Une faute de timing. Son ami garde du corps ne pouvait pas savoir.

 _Non, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire._

Artemis avait quelques difficultés à se remettre. Il se sentait coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'il se masturbait, et encore plus parce qu'il avait pensé à Klaus. Heureusement, Domovoi lui offrait l'occasion de penser à autre chose. A contacter Klaus, par exemple.

 _Je m'étais promis de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, mais tu me fais de la peine à rester enfermé dans ta chambre (encore plus que d'habitude). Envoie-lui ça :_  
 _« Salut, c'est Artemis._  
 _On s'est rencontrés à la dernière vente de charité. Je suis désolé de la façon dont on s'est quittés, tu m'as pris par surprise, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur._  
 _Je serai de passage à Oxford la semaine prochaine, on va prendre un verre ?_  
 _Passe une bonne journée »_

Artemis mit un bon quart d'heure à peser le pour et le contre. D'un certain côté, il n'aimait pas l'idée de parler du fait qu'il l'avait repoussé, mais de l'autre, en parler immédiatement permettait d'évacuer le sujet. Peut-être le message était-il trop formel ? En même temps, il n'allait pas écrire « wesh gros, ça roule ? ». Domovoi connaissait bien, il devait lui faire confiance.

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme regretta son geste immédiatement après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer », mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Résultat, il passa dix minutes à fixer l'écran de son téléphone, jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

 _Salut Arty !_  
 _Vendu, allons boire un coup ensemble. Mardi soir, ça te va ? Je connais un club qui je pense, te plaira, je t'enverrai l'adresse._  
 _PS : J'espère que la prochaine fois que je te prendrai, ça ne sera pas par surprise…_

Artemis eut comme une bouffée de chaleur. Il relut le SMS plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Klaus était réellement en train de sous-entendre qu'il espérait coucher avec lui ? Pour de vrai ? Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ses esprits, un second message arriva :

 _Je plaisante, n'aies pas peur ;)_

Désillusion. Etait-ce réellement une blague ? Ou avait-il envoyé ça pour le rassurer au cas où ? Artemis ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était vraiment pas doué à ce petit jeu là. Il avait envie d'être un peu provocant lui aussi, pour lui rendre la pareille et lui faire comprendre que oui, il était finalement intéressé. Finalement, il opta pour un :

 _Ça me convient tout à fait. Je te fais confiance pour le lieu._  
 _PS : C'est vrai qu'en général, on y va plutôt avec du lubrifiant qu'avec de la surprise_

… avant de réaliser que cette réponse était totalement nulle, beaucoup trop frontale et qu'il allait certainement le regretter. Et si Klaus pensait qu'il était intéressé ? Certes, c'était le cas, mais si finalement en le voyant, il n'avait plus envie ? Et si… ? Un nouveau message.

 _Ou une bonne dose de salive._

Artemis dut se masturber deux fois de suite pour se calmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Aller boire un verre avec un garçon de son âge, c'était bien la première fois qu'Artemis tentait l'expérience. C'était loin d'être désagréable compte tenu que son interlocuteur avait de la conversation, était capable de le suivre dans ses pensées et que, pour ne rien gâcher, il était esthétiquement intéressant.

Quelques heures auparavant, Artemis aurait pu jurer que ce rendez-vous promettait d'être un fiasco. Il avait été rongé par l'angoisse et avait pensé plusieurs fois à se défiler. Il avait échangé quelques messages avec Klaus depuis qu'il s'était enfin décidé à le contacter sous les conseils de son ami garde-du-corps, et il était évident qu'ils flirtaient, même si Artemis était parfois obligé de demander conseil à Domovoi pour ne pas répondre à côté de la plaque. Il avait beaucoup de progrès à faire, c'était certain. Mais autant caché derrière un écran, il parvenait à aller au-delà de sa gêne et de sa timidité, en face à face, c'était tout autre chose. Il avait fallu que Domovoi le traîne jusque dans le club où Klaus lui avait donné rendez-vous, sinon le jeune homme se serait purement et simplement défilé.

Pour être honnête, il avait eu un peu peur que Klaus soit venu avec pour seule ambition de le « chopper » comme disait Juliet. Non pas que cette idée le dérangeait, loin de là, il en avait même très envie, mais il n'y avait rien d'attirant à l'idée de ne servir qu'à ça. Surtout pour une première fois. Non pas qu'Artemis eut envie de pétales de rose et de déclarations d'amour, mais… il avait quand même envie d'avoir une espèce d'importance. Bien que cela ne soit pas bien clair dans sa tête. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

En tout cas, à présent qu'il était assis à une table avec Klaus, un verre de vin à la main, il était heureux d'être venu. Klaus était vraiment très bien élevé et avait une certaine élégance. Si par message ou dans l'intimité de la bibliothèque, il avait été entreprenant, voire insolent, c'était loin d'être le cas en public. Artemis percevait dans son attitude une forme de réserve et une volonté à ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à des avances trop frontales en plein milieu d'un club, même privé.

Résultat, Artemis et Klaus se contentaient d'avoir une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, si ce n'était que les sujets qu'ils abordaient étaient a priori inhabituels pour des jeunes de leur âge. Ils ne parlaient pas de l'université, de soirée beuverie ou de filles, mais bel et bien de physique quantique ou de philosophes allemands. Artemis se plaisait à tester les connaissances de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait aucun mal à le suivre. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ce n'est que lorsque Domovoi s'approcha de leur table qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient passé toute la soirée à discuter.

— Artemis, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais le club est en train de fermer. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'hôtel, si vous le voulez bien.

Il le vouvoyait encore en public, pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation de garde-du-corps, même si leur relation était plus proche de celle d'un père et son fils que celle d'un Butler et son employeur.

— Oh… Très bien. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard.

Interrompus dans leur conversation, soudainement gênés par la présence de Domovoi et des employés du club qui commençaient à laver les tables et ranger les chaises, Klaus et Artemis se relevèrent, sans vraiment savoir quoi ajouter. Artemis ne se souvenait même plus de quoi ils parlaient avant ça, de toute manière, il se voyait mal reprendre la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment simplement partir avec Domovoi, rentrer à l'hôtel et laisser Klaus rentrer de son côté ? Ils n'avaient même pas pensés à flirter au cours la soirée, ni l'un ni l'autre. Peut-être que finalement, le Baudelaire n'était plus intéressé ? Est-ce que lui-même avait toujours envie de plus avec Klaus ? Il n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit de sexuel durant tout leur rendez-vous, alors que pourtant il avait été extrêmement obsédé durant les jours précédents. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus envie ? Que ce n'était qu'un fantasme passager ?

— Eh bien… Merci pour… la soirée, bredouilla-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Face à lui, Klaus ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui qu'avant. Il était sans doute pris de court par la fin de la soirée, lui aussi ? En l'observant de haut en bas, Artemis pensa qu'il était beau, avec son apparence fragile, ses cheveux souples qui bouclaient autour de son visage et ses tâches de rousseur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il se plongea dans le regard vert du jeune homme, avec comme une boule dans le ventre. Voilà que ça revenait, finalement.

— Ton hôtel est loin d'ici ? demanda Klaus avec un demi-sourire.  
— Je ne crois pas, à quelques rues d'ici.  
— Je peux peut-être te raccompagner.

Disant cela, Klaus jeta un regard furtif au garde-du-corps. Il était évident qu'il avait envie que Domovoi leur laisse l'occasion d'être un peu seuls. Artemis sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, au contraire ? Il lança un regard à son vieil ami en espérant qu'il accepte de les laisser rentrer à pied. L'homme poussa un soupir et se pencha à l'oreille d'Artemis avant de se retirer :

— Je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans la rue, je resterai derrière, mais vous ne me remarquerez pas.

Artemis acquiesça, cette solution lui convenait. Klaus allait sans doute croire que Domovoi partait réellement, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il les suivrait.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dans la rue en silence. Il faisait froid, Artemis fit deux tours autour de son cou avec son écharpe alors que Klaus enfonçait un bonnet gris sur sa tête. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, la ville était déserte. Il était deux heures du matin passées, pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas sommeil. La présence de Klaus à ses côtés mettaient tous ses sens en éveil. Il entendait sa respiration à ses côtés et se calait sur ses pas, sans oser le regarder.

Etrangement, le silence n'était pas pesant. Après plusieurs heures à discuter sans s'arrêter, c'était reposant. Non, excitant. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, Artemis aurait pu bouger la main négligemment pour le toucher. Il avait le pressentiment que dès qu'ils s'arrêteraient devant l'hôtel, Klaus allait l'embrasser. Comme dans les films. C'était cliché, mais ce serait sans aucun doute le meilleur moment. Il essayait d'oublier la présence de Domovoi, derrière eux. Par le Livre des Fées, il allait sans doute être témoin de leur baiser ! Jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder en face. En même temps, il n'allait quand même pas repousser Klaus sous prétexte que son garde-du-corps allait le voir, ce serait trop stupide. Pas après avoir autant attendu ce moment.

Ils allaient s'arrêter l'un en face de l'autre, Klaus allait lui sourire. Peut-être lui caresserait-il la joue avant de lui attraper doucement le menton pour sceller leurs lèvres. Alors il pourrait enfin le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentirait son parfum, goûterait sa langue, caresserait sa peau. La neige commencerait à tomber et…

— Arty, ça va ?

Interrompu dans ses fantasmes mièvres, Artemis eut un petit sursaut. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté sans prévenir et se mit à rougir. Il se traita d'imbécile et Klaus laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

— Perdu dans tes pensées ? C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ?

Artemis baissa les yeux, la réponse était oui. Il allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Klaus qui s'était placé devant lui. Il releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard, mais une bouche brûlante s'écrasa sans prévenir sur la sienne. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, des bras exigeants s'étaient refermés autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas doux et il n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre. Au contraire, ce baiser était brutal, pressant, autoritaire. C'était mille fois mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Artemis sentait tout son corps se tendre, s'enflammer et il répondit du mieux qu'il le put pour transmettre cette énergie, cette excitation qui s'emparait de lui. Il sentit Klaus sourire dans leur baiser.

Instinctivement, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon pour le rapprocher de lui. Klaus mordilla un instant ses lèvres avant d'y glisser sa langue qu'Artemis accueillit avec un soupir. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, déversant dans leur baiser une partie de la frustration accumulée. Discuter pendant des heures avec Klaus, c'était très bien. Mais l'embrasser ainsi, c'était encore mieux. Artemis avait complètement oublié Domovoi qui devait les observer à quelques pas de là, il ne pensait plus qu'à Klaus et à tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec lui dans les minutes à venir.

— Je crois que c'est le moment d'aller à ton hôtel… murmura Klaus tout contre ses lèvres.

Artemis hocha la tête et se recula à regrets. Il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, en pleine rue. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur chemin, l'hôtel n'était plus loin. N'étant plus en contact avec le corps de Klaus, Artemis put reprendre ses esprits. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie et n'attendait que de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux pour sauter au cou de Klaus, mais de l'autre… il commençait à stresser sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer une fois dans cette chambre. Et s'il était nul ? Et s'il se moquait de lui ? Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Et si ça faisait mal ? Et si…

*****

Ils ne s'étaient embrassés ni dans le hall, ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans le couloir. Artemis était en proie à un stress inattendu, sans doute aussi important que lorsqu'il avait dû se sacrifier pour sauver le monde (même s'il était sûr à 80% de pouvoir être sauvé à ce moment-là). Non, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et les mains moites. Il aurait aimé que Klaus dise quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais il n'en fut rien. Le jeune homme se contentait de suivre Artemis, l'air décontracté.

Le stress d'Artemis était à son comble lorsqu'il referma la porte de la chambre après avoir laissé entrer Klaus. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il eut du mal à tourner la clé à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Ils y étaient. Maintenant, il allait devoir assurer. Être à la hauteur. Klaus s'attendait certainement à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble, et le sexe soit torride.

Toujours la main sur la poignée de porte, Artemis tentait de rassembler les informations qu'il avait récolté sur le sujet. Déshabillage, préliminaires, pénétration. C'était censé se dérouler dans cet ordre. Il était véritablement mort de trouille. Il n'était vraiment pas certain de s'en sortir. Et si Klaus ne le trouvait pas assez attirant. Il l'imaginait déjà lui retirer sa chemise, le détailler du regard, faire la moue et déclarer : « Finalement non, tu es trop maigre. On se reverra quand tu auras fait un peu de sport. » Certes, ça serait gonflé de la part d'un garçon au moins aussi frêle que lui de faire ce type de remarques, mais on ne savait jamais.

En sentant les bras de Klaus se refermer autour de lui, Artemis se raidit. C'était le top départ, n'est-ce pas ? L'érection de Klaus était évidente, il la sentait contre ses fesses. Il allait le retourner, le plaquer contre la porte et lui arracher ses vêtements. Artemis ferma les yeux en serrant les poings, anticipant des gestes qu'il imaginait brusques, mais les lèvres humides de Klaus se posèrent délicatement sur son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille. Une main se faufila sous la chemise pour caresser son ventre, Artemis frissonna. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser un plus grand accès à son cou, Klaus en profita pour suçoter sa peau.

— C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Artemis fut tenté de nier, par orgueil, mais la tendresse soudaine de Klaus l'encouragea à dire la vérité. De toute manière, s'il posait la question, c'était qu'il avait déjà deviné.

— Hum… Oui.  
— Tu as peur ?  
— Un peu.  
— On pourra arrêter à tout moment, si ça ne te plait pas. Il suffira que tu dises stop. D'accord ?  
— D'accord.

Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais fut suffisant pour détendre Artemis. Il était tellement bien, dans les bras de Klaus, et même si son angoisse n'avait pas disparu, il se sentait suffisamment en confiance à présent. Non, Klaus n'allait pas le brusquer. La preuve, il déposait actuellement de légers baisers sur sa nuque.

— Je suis heureux que tu aies envie que je devienne ton premier, Arty, soupira Klaus en resserrant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Finalement, ce fut Artemis qui, ne pouvant plus attendre, se retourna pour sceller leurs lèvres. Klaus lui mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure avant que leurs langues ne se rejoignent. C'était chaud, humide, suave. Un contact intime et érotique qui s'apparentait à des préliminaires. Artemis sentit son sexe se tendre dans son pantalon, et le fait que son partenaire soit dans le même état ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, le simple contact de la main de Klaus dans son dos était loin d'être suffisant. Artemis remonta une main pour retirer les lunettes du jeune homme devenues gênantes et descendit l'autre sur le torse de Klaus pour jouer timidement avec le premier bouton.

— On va sur le lit ? murmura Klaus entre deux baisers.

Artemis hocha la tête, relâchant son étreinte à regrets, et le laissa entraîner sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Klaus éteint le plafonnier ou allumer la petite lampe de chevet et créer une atmosphère plus douce. Il le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour continuer à l'embrasser. Sans plus de formalité, il commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Artemis qui retenait son souffle. Un baiser sur sa clavicule le fit frissonner.

Quand il y pensait, il n'avait jamais montré son corps nu à qui que ce soit. Il n'allait jamais à la plage, détestant le soleil, et encore moins à la piscine, sauf lorsqu'elle était privée et qu'il était seul. Il inspira et expira longuement en fermant les yeux, prenant sur lui pour ne pas paniquer. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons, ils étaient faits pareil. Les mains de Klaus étaient douces et fraîches sur sa peau. Il rouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans le regard vert de l'autre garçon. Son sourire rassurant poussa Artemis à s'activer à son tour. La chemise de Klaus rejoint la sienne au pied du lit.

Klaus était beau. Finalement, il était moins maigre que lui. Comme sur les photos, des constellations de tâches de rousseur s'étalaient sur sa peau laiteuse, très nombreuses sur ses larges épaules et plus éparses sur son torse. Artemis les caressa du bout des doigts et résista à l'envie de les embrasser une par une. Klaus eut un petit rire et le poussa soudainement pour le faire tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Sans plus attendre, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon avant d'aider Artemis à faire de même. Ce dernier lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas retirer leurs sous-vêtements dans la foulée.

Ceci étant fait, il s'allongea sur Artemis, une jambe entre les siennes, pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Artemis referma ses bras sur le corps brûlant du jeune homme, grisé par le contact de sa peau et son odeur. Klaus était de plus en plus entreprenant, il avait fait en sorte de presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et chaque mouvement provoquait une fiction de leurs sexes, bien qu'encore séparés par une mince couche de coton. Artemis découvrait de nouvelles sensations, totalement perdu et il ne parvenait plus à analyser la situation. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait à suivre entièrement son instinct et ce désir monstrueux qui s'emparait de lui. C'était comme si Klaus avait trouvé le bouton off de son cerveau de surdoué. Terminé les analyses, les réflexions et la planification.

Son esprit était totalement occupé par les lèvres de Klaus, sa peau, ses tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux verts, son parfum, sa chaleur moite, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il se laissait guider par son partenaire, sans chercher à anticiper quoi que ce soit. Un Fowl était peut-être supposé avoir toujours trois coups d'avance, mais il avait laissé son identité de Fowl sur le pas de la porte. Il n'était plus qu'Artemis. Arty, comme le chuchotait Klaus à son oreille.

— Arty, j'ai vraiment très très envie de te sucer. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Oh oui, il en avait envie… Très très envie. Artemis émit timidement un petit son aigu pour signifier son approbation. Il arrêta de respirer à partir du moment où Klaus commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, pour descendre sur son torse, jusque sur son ventre. Se sentant rougir, il cacha son visage derrière son bras. D'un côté, il avait mortellement envie que Klaus passe à l'acte, mais de l'autre il avait peur. Qu'il trouve son sexe trop petit, qu'il sente mauvais, qu'il jouisse trop vite… Ou que Klaus lui fasse mal !

Klaus lui avait retiré son boxer, il sentait son souffle sur ses cuisses. Artemis agrippa les draps d'une main lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent délicatement sur son sexe. C'était chaud, doux, moite. Klaus le masturbait d'une main, l'autre caressait ses cuisses. Puis se fut sa langue humide qu'il sentit le long de sa verge. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Klaus le prit entièrement en bouche.

— Putain…

Retirant le bras qui couvrait son visage, Artemis glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Klaus pour s'y agripper. Il parvenait à le prendre profondément dans sa gorge, c'était incroyable. Il sentait le plaisir monter petit à petit, par vagues. Il allait bientôt jouir et ne savait pas comment prévenir Klaus. Ça arrivait trop vite, trop fort. Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant le regard du jeune homme. La vision de Klaus entre ses jambes, de son sexe dans sa bouche et de ses yeux verts brillants de désir, couplée à cette sensation de chaleur, la succion, suffit à achever Artemis. Il se cambra en arrière sans l'effet de son orgasme et laissa échapper un long gémissement qui le surprit lui-même.

Klaus remonta dans le lit en se léchant les lèvres. Allongé sur le ventre, il tourna sa tête vers Artemis qui reprenait son souffle. Le rouge aux joues, le jeune homme roula sur le côté pour se coller au corps nu de Klaus et nicher son visage dans son cou. Il avait encore envie de le toucher, de le sentir tout contre lui. C'était tellement bon.

Le silence s'installa, ponctué uniquement par les respirations des deux amants. Artemis laissa courir sa main sur le dos offert de Klaus, traçant du bout des doigts des chemins entre ses tâches de rousseur. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir à son tour, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Peut-être pourrait-il le sucer à son tour ? A moins que ce soit le moment d'aller plus loin ? Klaus avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier ses caresses légères. Son visage exprimait quiétude et sérénité. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de repartir dans des activités passionnées.

Artemis se contenta de découvrir le corps de Klaus d'une main. Ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Ses fesses étaient fermes dans sa main et en les pressant, il eut droit à un petit gémissement de Klaus qui le fit sourire. Il avait de longs poils bouclés sur les cuisses, tous doux au toucher. Artemis aurait aimé pouvoir découvrir son sexe, mais la position du jeune homme, sur le ventre, l'en empêchait. Il se rapprocha encore pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres, ses joues, son front. Lorsque finalement, il cessa de bouger, laissant reposer son bras sur le dos de Klaus, ce dernier se mit à grogner.

— Continue, c'était bien…

Avec un petit sourire, Artemis reprit ses caresses et effleurements. La peau de Klaus s'était refroidie, il le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts.

— Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Non, et toi ?

Non plus, il faisait chaud dans la chambre. En même temps, vu le prix qu'elle coutait, elle pouvait bien être correctement chauffée.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Artemis conclut que c'était le moment où jamais pour arracher à Klaus quelques confidences. Il se posait beaucoup de questions depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune Baudelaire et il n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse.

— Klaus, je peux te poser une question ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Pourquoi moi ?  
— Je sais pas. Parce que tu es beau, sexy et intelligent, sans doute, ricana le jeune homme, la voix un peu étouffée par le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête.

Artemis écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Intelligent, c'était évident, mais beau et sexy ? Depuis quand était-il beau et sexy ? Objectivement, il n'avait pas de défaut physique majeur, mais delà à le trouver beau ?

— Tu as l'air surpris, mais tu ne t'es pas bien regardé, Arty. Je peux te dire que tu es beau. Quand je t'ai vu au gala, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que tu dégageais quelque chose. Une aura, une présence. Certes, tu avais l'air guindé et prude, mais justement ça m'a donné envie de te dévergonder.  
— Mer-merci, bégaya Artemis.  
— En plus, tu as un œil bleu et un œil noisette, ça me fascine, ajouta Klaus en lui caressant la joue.

C'était le résultat d'un petit échange de corps lors d'un sortilège, mais ça, Artemis ne pouvait pas le dire. En tout cas, entendre de tels compliments lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses, et Klaus semblait sincère. Encouragé, Artemis continua sur sa lancée de questions.

— Comment tu as su que tu… que tu étais…  
— Gay ? compléta Klaus en haussant les sourcils.  
— Hum.  
— Et toi ?

Artemis se renfrogna, il n'était pas gay. Enfin, peut-être pas. Il n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il avait rencontré Klaus et tout le reste en découlait. Le fait qu'il soit un garçon l'avait perturbé, mais Domovoi lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop y penser, alors il avait mis cette question de côté.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis gay. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'étais beaucoup perturbé par les filles de mon âge pendant ma puberté, c'était même plus handicapant tant ça affectait mes pensées, mais depuis…

« Depuis que je suis mort, puis revenu à la vie dans le corps d'un clone » aurait-il pu compléter si Klaus avait été un ami des Fées.

— … depuis un ou deux ans, il ne s'était rien passé.

C'était sa rencontre avec Klaus qui avait bousculé les événements et nourrit ses fantasmes. Artemis ignorait encore si ce sentiment était purement passager, ou si cette attirance allait durer. Il aimait le corps de Klaus ainsi que sa compagnie, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule du jeune homme en poussant un petit soupir.

— Moi, c'est tout le contraire. J'ai eu quelques… soucis durant mon adolescence, suite au décès de mes parents. Pour faire court, j'ai eu de nombreux tuteurs et tous n'étaient pas bien intentionnés.

Comme le comte Olaf, déduit Artemis en repensant à tous les articles de journaux qu'il avait pu rassembler sur les orphelins Baudelaire.

— Lorsque ma sœur a enfin été majeure et qu'on a pu être tranquille, ça a été une véritable libération. J'avais seize ans à l'époque et… je ne sais pas, je n'ai même pas envisagé des relations avec des filles. J'ai tout de suite rencontré des garçons, découvert ma sexualité. C'est passionnant, le sexe. D'un point de vue biologique, comme social, il y a tellement de choses à dire et à apprendre sur le sujet.

Artemis reconnaissait bien là Klaus. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le jeune Baudelaire ait lu des dizaines et des dizaines de livres sur la sexualité, des plus philosophiques aux plus obscènes.

— Ça m'intéressait intellectuellement parlant, et pour une fois, j'appréciais également la pratique. Toutes ces sensations, ce plaisir intense… J'en oubliais tous les problèmes que j'avais pu traverser avec mes sœurs, tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

Klaus avait terminé en chuchotant, si bien qu'Artemis avait dû tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question, Klaus avait l'air morose et avait perdu son sourire. Pour se faire pardonner, Artemis l'embrassa tendrement. Puis cédant enfin à ses envies, il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Klaus, toujours étendu sur le ventre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la bonne façon de masser quelqu'un, mais tenta malgré tout l'expérience.

Il ne devait pas s'y prendre trop mal puisque l'autre garçon n'émit pas la moindre protestation et qu'au contraire, il s'entendit laisser échapper quelques soupirs. Il sentait la peau de Klaus se réchauffer sous ses mains. Le voir ainsi abandonné sous lui, ça l'excitait. Il finit par cesser son massage improvisé pour laisser glisser ses lèvres sur le corps de Klaus. Il le léchait, le suçait, le mordillait à l'instinct, des épaules au haut des fesses, sans oser descendre plus bas. Petit à petit, les soupirs de Klaus se transformèrent en gémissements. Lorsqu'il lui mordait l'épaule, entre le cou et la clavicule, ou lorsqu'il laissait courir sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale ou encore qu'il suçotait son cou, le jeune homme étouffait des petits cris qui faisaient sourire Artemis.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire et n'osant pas aller plus loin par crainte de mal faire ou d'être repoussé, Artemis finit par simplement se rallonger contre Klaus. Il continua de lui mordiller l'épaule un moment, jusqu'à cesser complètement ses activités, espérant que l'autre garçon lui donne des indices sur la marche à suivre pour continuer ou non dans cette voie. Mais Klaus restait silencieux, les yeux clos.

— A quoi tu penses ? murmura Artemis.  
— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou c'est juste pour faire la conversation ?  
— Euh… Je veux le savoir.

Klaus rouvrit les yeux pour capter son regard. Sans prévenir, il se retourna pour rouler par dessus Artemis. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour les bloquer de part et d'autre de sa tête. Artemis sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il vit Klaus prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— J'étais en train de penser que si nous étions chez moi, je t'aurais menotté à ma tête de lit pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir. Je t'aurais sucé encore plus fort que tout à l'heure en 69 pour que tu me suces toi aussi, et que tu me prépares avec ta langue. Puis je me serais assis sur tes hanches pour que tu me baises fort fort fort… Et juste après, j'aurais pu te retourner pour te prendre à mon tour, Arty. Très profondément. Et longtemps. J'en rêve toutes les nuits depuis que je t'ai vu au gala, si tu savais. Dans la bibliothèque, j'avais envie de te baiser sur le sofa, tu te souviens ?

Artemis sentit son sexe se durcir contre la cuisse de Klaus, ce qui arracha un sourire mesquin au concerné. Il avait soudainement très chaud et le baiser que lui offrit Klaus n'arrangea absolument rien. Oh oui, il avait envie de tout ça. Le baiser, être baisé, la totale ! Par contre, il n'était pas aussi prompt que Klaus à exprimer ses désirs.

— Et pourquoi tu… tu le fais pas ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Klaus soupira en lui lâchant les poignets avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

— Parce que c'est ta première fois.  
— Et alors ? Je croyais justement que c'était le but, de coucher ensemble ?

Artemis était presque vexé. Parce que c'était sa première fois, Klaus se retenait d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Il le ménageait ? Il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour tenter certaines pratiques ?

— Tu es déçu que ce soit ma première fois ?  
— J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de t'effrayer dès le premier soir.  
— Tu ne penses pas qu'il y aurait un juste milieu entre ne rien faire et refaire l'intégralité du Kamasutra gay ?  
— Eh ! Dis que je suce mal aussi, tant que t'y es !, se défendit Klaus, avec un sourire.

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas dit ça, c'était une façon de parler. Ne souhaitant pas abandonner en si bon chemin, il se pressa contre Klaus, une jambe entre les siennes. Allongé face à lui, il put recommencer ses caresses, cette fois sur son ventre, en descendant vers son entrejambe en faisant de petits cercles.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je te veux. C'est peut-être ma première fois, mais je ne suis pas ignare pour autant, je me suis renseigné.

Disant cela, il prit en main le sexe de Klaus sans plus de formalité. Il ressemblait au sien, en plus long peut-être, moins épais. Il se dressait fièrement entre les boucles brunes de son pubis, déjà gorgé de désir, humide et brûlant. Artemis tenta quelques mouvements de va-et-viens avec sa main, guettant les réactions de Klaus. Visiblement, cela lui plaisait puisqu'il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Enfin, les choses sérieuses reprenaient et Artemis frissonna d'anticipation. Tandis que sa main droite était occupée à masturber son partenaire, il put laisser la seconde palper son fessier rebondi. Klaus avait attrapé ses cheveux et s'affairait à lui sucer la langue de la plus érotique des manières.

Lorsqu'il tenta une approche entre les fesses du garçon, Artemis fut surpris de voir Klaus attraper son poignet pour le forcer à retirer sa main. Il se mit à rougir furieusement, pensant avoir mal fait. Mais contre toute attente, Klaus se contenta de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour commencer à les sucer, méticuleusement les recouvrir de salive. L'un après l'autre. Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Artemis se laissa faire en silence. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, ce qu'il préparait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce simple geste pouvait avoir une telle portée érotique. Klaus le regardait de la même manière que lorsqu'il l'avait sucé peu de temps auparavant, et il émettait des sons entre le soupir et le gémissement qui mettaient Artemis à bout de nerfs.

Décidé à prendre des initiatives, Artemis rapprocha son bassin de manière à pouvoir frotter son sexe contre celui de Klaus. Il tentait maladroitement de les masturber ensemble, mais l'envie rendait leurs membres glissants et ses mouvements désordonnés. Rien que ça, c'était bon.

Finalement, Klaus libéra ses doigts, à présent lubrifiés de salive. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en relevant une jambe et guida sa main entre ses cuisses. Il prit lui-même l'index tremblant d'Artemis pour l'introduire doucement en lui. Pour avoir déjà expérimenté cet acte sur sa propre personne, Artemis ne fut pas surpris par ce toucher intime, mais il se demanda sérieusement comment il pouvait être possible que ça rentre. S'il parvenait à bouger facilement un doigt, dès qu'il en ajouta un second, il se rendit compte que toute cette histoire était loin d'être gagnée. Le corps de Klaus enserrait complètement ses doigts. Concentré, Artemis tenta d'écarter les chairs moites d'un mouvement de ciseaux. Oui, il avait lu ça dans un livre car oui, il s'était renseigné.

Klaus avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, sa respiration brûlante lui chatouillait l'oreille. De temps à autre, il lui murmurait un conseil, un encouragement. Pour une fois, le jeune Baudelaire semblait complètement détendu, abandonné. Par moments, il lui arrivait de se crisper, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Artemis réalisa le cœur battant qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance, lui qui était totalement novice, pour se laisser aller dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, cet abandon avait des effets qu'Artemis pouvait directement constater. Deux, trois, quatre… Il pouvait maintenant bouger comme il voulait.

— S'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux essayer de bouger tes doigts vers l'avant, chuchota Klaus en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Met les en crochet, là, vers mon ventre.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Artemis s'exécuta à tâtons. Il avait dû mal à visualiser les gestes que son amant attendait de lui, mais tenta de répondre à ses attentes.

— Un peu plus bas, non pas… Oui… HAN !

Au cri soudain de Klaus et à la façon dont son corps s'était brusquement resserré autour de ses doigts, Artemis conclut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne manière de faire. Il réitéra son geste une seconde fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Klaus ne cherchait plus à retenir ses gémissements, il bougeait les hanches de façon à accompagner les mouvements d'Artemis et ce dernier était complètement fasciné. Il n'avait pas l'impression de faire grand chose et pourtant les réactions de Klaus le laissaient penser qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Il était diablement sexy, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Artemis aurait pu continuer à le masturber et à le pénétrer avec ses doigts pendant des heures, juste pour entendre ses gémissements, plus particulièrement quand c'était son prénom, et regarder son visage détendu par le plaisir. Mais Klaus semblait vouloir quelque chose.

— Arty… S'il te plait… Arty…  
— Quoi ?

Au fond, Artemis espérait qu'il veuille qu'il le pénètre. Pour de vrai. Même si bien sûr, c'était aussi pour de vrai avec ses doigts, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mais il avait trop peur de mal faire ou d'être jugé trop impatient pour initier le mouvement.

— Viens… Prends-moi, maintenant. J'en peux… plus… gémit le jeune homme avant de lui mordre le cou, provocant une vague de désir chez Artemis.

Oui, il le voulait. Il y était, enfin. Son sexe était tendu au maximum, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà bandé aussi dur de toute sa vie. Et en même temps, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment faire ? Dans quelle position ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas débander ? Et s'il jouissait trop vite ? Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Tout en essayant de rester calme, Artemis prit maladroitement la jambe de Klaus pour la placer sur sa hanche et retira ses doigts. Une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment, il ne devait pas se rater.

Ce n'était pas compliqué en théorie. Il avait un pénis, et il devait le faire pénétrer dans l'endroit approprié. Mais comme ils étaient allongé sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, il n'avait d'une main de disponible. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Il pouvait écarter une fesse de Klaus avec sa main libre, et ensuite pousser son bassin vers l'avant, à l'aveuglette, en espérant que… Il sentit son pénis glisser contre les fesses de Klaus, mais…

— Désolé, je… je ne sais pas… Désolé, je suis un incapable… geint le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, comme si cela allait le rendre invisible.

Revenant un peu à la réalité, Klaus éclata de rire. Vexé et surtout honteux, Artemis cessa toute activité, ramenant ses bras contre lui. Il avait tout raté, c'était terminé. Il voulait s'enfuir, loin et ne plus jamais revoir Klaus. Mais ce dernier le prit par surprise en l'embrassant avec avidité.

— Tu es adorable, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, Klaus fit basculer Artemis sur le dos. Il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger alors qu'il récupérait son sac abandonné au pied du lit. Il revint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, tenant victorieusement un préservatif.

— C'est pas tellement pour toi, mais bon me connaissant… c'est préférable, expliqua Klaus avec une grimace.

Artemis rougit. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir oublié cette précaution élémentaire, mais la petite phrase de Klaus le piqua au vif. Avait-il couché avec beaucoup d'hommes ? Combien ? Il aurait pu continuer à se questionner longtemps si Klaus n'avait pas pris l'initiative de dérouler la capote sur son sexe… avec ses lèvres. C'était incroyablement érotique. Certes, il se demandait combien de fois il avait dû pratiquer ce geste pour le maitriser à ce point, mais à ce moment-là, la réponse n'avait plus d'importance. Il observa, fasciné, Klaus se redresser sur ses genoux et se mettre trois doigts en se masturbant lentement. Puis d'un mouvement assuré, il prit en main le sexe d'Artemis pour le guider lui-même entre ses fesses.

Les yeux rivés sur son entrejambe, Artemis retenait sa respiration. Il eut un hoquet en sentant et en voyant son sexe pénétrer le corps de Klaus. C'était brûlant et serré, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ça l'aspirait tout entier et il dut se retenir de donner un coup de bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Les yeux fermés, appuyé sur le torse d'Artemis, le jeune homme descendit doucement son bassin, se crispa un instant, remonta un peu, pour finalement accueillir pleinement le sexe de son amant. Ne sachant s'il avait le droit de bouger ou s'il devait attendre peut-être que Klaus s'habitue à la pénétration, Artemis osa simplement caresser ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses fesses, pour finalement agripper le fessier ferme de Klaus et le masser sans retenue.

Lorsque Klaus commença à se mouvoir sur son sexe, ondulant les hanches d'une façon extraordinaire, Artemis tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements en serrant les dents. Ce fut un échec et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, de peur que Klaus ne se moque de lui. Mais le concerné ne fit au contraire aucune remarque et de son côté, il ne se donnait pas la peine de contenir les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres et ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances. Ses gémissements, parfois rauques, parfois aigus, emplissaient la pièce et résonnaient dans la tête d'Artemis.

Klaus donnait le rythme, bougeant comme il l'entendait pour se procurer du plaisir à lui et son amant. Artemis l'aidait en le soutenant au niveau des cuisses, accompagnant seulement ses va-et-viens avec son bassin. C'était bon, tellement bon… Il avait chaud, il transpirait sous l'effort, ses mains glissaient sur la peau de Klaus et il avait du mal à respirer. Le plaisir continuait de monter, de plus en plus fort, grisant, étourdissant.

Au dessus de lui, Klaus ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau, séduisant, désirable. La lumière tamisée ne dissimulait rien de sa peau luisante de sueur, ni des rougeurs de son corps. Il voyait des marques roses, voire rouges, là où il avait embrassé, sucé, mordu sa peau laiteuse. Ses épaules et son cou étaient les plus touchés, là où sa peau était si douce et ses tâches de rousseur si attirantes. Son corps se tendait dans l'effort, révélant les muscles de ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et gonflées d'avoir été trop embrassées et il avait l'impression que ses yeux brillaient.

Ne pouvant continuer à vive allure, Klaus finit par ralentir le rythme, mais ses mouvements se firent plus amples, pour plus de profondeur. Artemis serrait les dents, il allait jouir s'il continuait comme ça. Il se sentait comme happé de plus en plus profondément et il avait l'impression que Klaus se contractait de plus en plus autour de lui. C'était tellement bon que ça en faisait mal. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de l'embrasser.

Sans plus de formalité, Artemis attrapa la nuque de Klaus pour le forcer à se pencher sur lui et à l'embrasser. Il retrouva le goût de sa langue avec un soupir, comme il accueillit avec soulagement la sensation de son torse contre le sien. Décidé, Artemis prit en main le sexe jusqu'à présent oublié de Klaus pour le masturber en rythme. Se sentant venir, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Klaus pour respirer profondément son parfum. De son côté, Klaus n'en menait pas large. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés et il répétait son prénom en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Artemis supposa que c'était le signe qu'il était lui aussi à bout.

Il fut surpris de voir Klaus atteindre l'orgasme avant lui. Le jeune homme se tendit soudainement, en se cambrant vers l'arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Artemis le sentit se crisper tout autour de lui et en quelques secondes, il jouit dans sa main, sans laisser échapper le moindre son. Son sperme était chaud et se mit à couler sur le ventre d'Artemis. Ce dernier relâcha le sexe de Klaus et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Artemis eut comme un sentiment de fierté, d'accomplissement en réalisant que c'était grâce à lui que Klaus avait prit du plaisir. Certes, il n'avait pas fait grand chose à côté du jeune Baudelaire, mais un peu quand même.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Klaus ne se redresse et reprenne ses mouvements de hanches. Il fixait Artemis de ses yeux verts ensorcelants, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était décidé à le faire jouir à son tour. Artemis ignorait totalement comment il avait pu le deviner, mais il recommença les va-et-viens lents et profonds qu'il avait préféré. Il était même certain qu'il faisait exprès de se crisper autour de lui pour l'enserrer plus fortement, de gémir son prénom plus fort pour le pousser à bout. Cela fonctionna à merveille, Artemis se sentit perdre pied et jouit en levant par réflexe le bassin pour s'enfoncer au maximum.

Ils se retrouvèrent étendus l'un contre l'autre, dans le plus grand silence. Après avoir descellé leurs corps, Klaus avait attiré Artemis à lui, l'invitant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en reprenant son souffle. De son côté, Artemis continuait d'observer le corps de Klaus et de le caresser du bout des doigts. Ils avaient froid maintenant, Klaus rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps encore engourdis par le plaisir.

C'était fini, ils l'avaient fait. Et ça avait été vraiment bon. Artemis s'était imaginé de nombreux scénarios, mais la réalité les surpassait tous. Certes, tout n'avait pas été parfait, mais les sensations avaient bien été là. Sur la fin, il aurait été bien incapable de se souvenir de son prénom si Klaus ne le lui avait pas rappelé en répétant à chaque mouvement de hanches. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette nuit de sitôt. A vrai dire, il avait même plutôt envie de recommencer. Pas tout de suite, mais plus tard. Un autre jour peut-être, une autre nuit. Artemis sourit, s'installant plus confortablement contre le corps nu de Klaus.

— Arty, tu dors ?  
— Non, je me repose.  
— Ça va ?  
— Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien ? marmonna Artemis.  
— Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça.  
Quel était l'intérêt de lui poser cette question stupide. Artemis resta silencieux un moment, tentant de décoder les signes que lui envoyant certainement Klaus. Il lui caressait les cheveux, il rougissait, évitait son regard…

— Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, déclara le jeune Fowl en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amant. J'espère que toi aussi.  
— Oui, c'était bien, mais je me demandais si…

Mais ? Il y avait un mais ? Artemis se mit à paniquer intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ? Certainement parce qu'il était vierge. Il n'avait pas su s'y prendre et résultat, Klaus s'était ennuyé ! Pourtant il avait joui… Est-ce qu'on pouvait simuler la jouissance ? Normalement non. Donc il avait forcément un peu aimé. Mais Klaus aurait voulu que ce soit encore mieux et comme il n'avait aucune expérience, il n'avait pas pu répondre à toutes ses attentes !

— Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça ? A l'occasion. Je ne sais pas si on aura souvent le temps de se voir, surtout que tu es en Irlande, mais…

Par le Livre des Fées, Klaus était… mignon. Artemis ressentit comme une immense bouffée de tendresse et enlaça franchement le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de « remettre ça ». Il ne s'était pas donné tant de mal pour en arriver là et simplement repartir sans plus jamais revoir Klaus. Si encore, leur première fois s'était mal passée, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré arrêter là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait que souhaiter d'autres rendez-vous, d'autres sorties, d'autres nuits.

— Oui, je veux qu'on se revoit, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Klaus lui parut heureux de sa réponse. Il répondit à son baiser avec entrain et se chargea d'éteindre la lumière. Une fois dans l'obscurité, ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous les couvertures et se cherchèrent à tâtons. Les lèvres se trouvèrent avec maladresse pour échanger quelques baisers mouillés. Artemis se sentait apaisé par la présence de Klaus dans son lit. Les yeux clos, il écouta la lente respiration du jeune homme jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.


End file.
